


Spock and Rocky Road

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gets drunk well tipsy on chocolate. Jim and Spock fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock and Rocky Road

Yeah I had some fun with the idea of Vulcan’s and Chocolate making them drunk. I don’t own anything. This was done for fun so fluff and man on man love warnings at the start if you don’t like don’t read. I have dyslexia it’s gone through a spell checker so please be nice.

Spock and Rocky Road

Spock was sitting in the mess, he was making his way through a third slice of this strange cake that Sulu had made, the smaller man called it rocky road. Spock did not understand the name, it contained no rocks nor could it be used for making a road however the Vulcan felt warm and fuzzy inside and he didn’t know why and for some reason right now the odd name really didn’t bother him. 

The captain wandered into the mess, he grabbed something to eat for a late lunch, once Jim had gathered his food selection he turned and looked for a place to sit and eat. Noticing Spock he wandered over to where the dark eyed man sat. Jim sat opposite Spock and noticed that he was eating something with what passed for enthusiasm for a Vulcan. “What’s that you have their Mr Spock?” He asked intrigued, both by the amount of it the taller man was consuming and his slightly unfocused gaze.

“Sulu, gave me it, apparently it is rocky road. I do not understand the name in terms of this food as it is not rocky and seems very unlike road of any kind I have seen.” The Vulcan said beginning to eat another slice.

Jim let out a small laugh, and then suddenly he recalled something about Vulcan’s from his days in the academy. “Spock...Did Sulu tell you that rocky road contains chocolate?”

Spock looked down at the food, then back to the blonde haired blue eyed man opposite him, who he was suddenly finding it very hard not to stare at and spoke flushing slightly green as he did. “No, he did not.”

“Correct me if I am wrong but don’t Vulcan’s become kind of drunk on chocolate?”

Spock gulped down the remaining portion before answering the other man’s question. “Yes.”

“How much have you eaten Spock?”

“Four slices.”

Jim's eyebrows rose, he stood up and went to the other side of the table. “I think I had best get you back to your quarters.”

“But I still have more to eat and you haven’t eaten your food.”

“Spock leave that and let’s see if you can stand up.” Jim said to the other man in his best captain’s orders voice.

The Vulcan stood, he swayed slightly on his feet, and carefully Jim placed an arm round his waist causing the dark eyes of the taller man to swing toward him. “You’re going to need help to get back to your quarters.” The blonde said in way of an explanation and with a small nod from the dark haired Vulcan the two men began to carefully make their way back to Spock’s quarters. 

Once they arrived at Spock’s room Jim helped him inside and sat the taller man on the edge of his bed and looked down at him. Slowly the wide dark eyes of the Vulcan looked up at his captain, Spock still felt fuzzy round the edges of his usually disciplined mind. It was in this moment that the beauty of the blonde man standing before him felt like a blow to his insides. This left Spock wondering, for just how long he had desired this man and been fighting that desire? The answer to this question the dark eyed man knew with a strange kind of clarity was for far too long.

Jim went to ask if the dark haired man was alright, but before he could arms snaked up round him pulling his head down even as Spock moved up to meet him. The kiss was gentle, Jim’s brain was a tumble of thoughts, he wanted to kiss back, but was unsure whether to as the other man was clearly drunk. Then Spock increased the pressure of the kiss becoming more instant, with a groan the blonde man surrendered to the kiss returning it and putting his own arms down to hold the Vulcan carefully. 

When they parted from the embrace Jim looked down at Spock, he longed to take this further but he knew that this would not be right for two reasons one being that the Vulcan was drunk and two that he was in love with and going out with Uhura. “Spock, this isn’t right. Your drunk and you are in a relationship with Uhura.”

The words of the blonde man in his arms startled Spock enough to let go of him, gently Jim pushed him back on the bed and Spock fell back on the bed. The dark eyes of the Vulcan sort the blue of his captain they met, and once Spock was sure that Jim’s attention was fully focused on him he spoke slowly and deliberately. “I may be a little drunk, but I am most assuredly not in a relationship with lieutenant Uhura any more, that ended over a month ago.”

Jim sighed only Spock could get drunk and still be able to words like assuredly. “Spock, get some sleep. You don’t know what you are saying right now and you’ll have enough to regret in the morning without telling me all of this.”

“No Jim...I need to say this, I have to...It’s been inside me since I met you at the academy...I’ve tried to ignore in and control it but I cannot and I find I do not want to any longer. 

Jim sighed deeply. “I am going to pretend I did not hear that. Now go to sleep.”

The Vulcan pouted, the blonde had to admit that a pouting Spock was quiet adorable, the dark haired man lay on his back and folded his arms. “I don’t want to sleep. Not until you believe me.”

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes before addressing the other man again. “I’ll believe you when you tell me all this sober and you won’t be that until you’ve gotten some sleep.”

“Fine, I’ll go to sleep.”

“Good.” Jim waited by the side of the dark haired man’s bed until Spock rolled over and finally went to sleep. The blonde man made sure to leave a glass and pitcher of water beside the Vulcan’s bedside table before retiring to his own cabin for the night.

The next morning Spoke woke to a pounding headache, he could only remember parts of last night and the bits he could remember made the Vulcan flush a dull green. As quickly he could Spock made ready for his shift, still feeling slightly unwell the slender man went to the bridge. When he entered the captain looked up at him and ran his eyes over the paler than normal Vulcan and spoke to him. “Good morning Mr Spock, how do you feel this morning? Better than last night I hope?”  
“I am still feeling slightly unwell captain.” Spock confessed quietly, he was grateful that Jim had said nothing about his drunken state last night and instead he had referred to it as an illness.

Jim turned his blue eyes onto Sulu and glared at him. “Please tell me you didn’t subtitle any of the ingredients in the rock road you made with anything from any of the planets we have been too.”

Sulu flushed slightly and looked at his captain slightly nervously. “Well....”

“Sulu! What have told you about doing things like that?”

“Sorry captain.” He mumbled feeling chastised by the other man.

“Mr Spock, please feel free to go to see Dr McCoy.”

“Thank you captain, I believe that I will do as you suggest.” Spock turned, leaving the bridge to go and see the doctor.

Leonard, looked round as the doors to the medical bay opened, an expression of surprise settled on his face as he noticed Spock in the door way. “Well what brings you here you green blooded hobgoblin?”

“I consumed several slices of Mr Sulu’s cake yesterday, since it contained chocolate it made me slightly drunk, however I have also discovered he may have used ingredients from another world in it and felt it was logical to make sure there would be no lasting effects.” Spock explained to the ship’s doctor.

With a sigh McCoy gestured to a nearby bed, Spock sat on the edge of it and the doctor scanned him. “No lasting effects Spock, but I suggest taking these for your headache, don’t worry their Vulcan friendly I checked.” Leonard told him handing the pills over. “I also suggest that you try to take things easy for the rest of the day.”

“Yes Doctor thank you. Would you please inform the captain that I shall return to my cabin for the rest of the day and rest as you have advised?” McCoy raised both brows at the dark eyed man but decided not to comment; instead he simply nodded to Spock. With that the Vulcan left the medical bay and retired to his room to rest. He sat quietly on the edge of his bed the memories from last night were still fragmented but Spock could clearly recall some of what he had said to Jim. The dark haired man felt a flush creep onto his face, he quickly realised that he needed to talk to his captain privately about last night and tender some form of apology for his behaviour whilst inebriated.

The dark eyed Vulcan knew that the captain would be free that evening, it was there for logical that then would be a good time to talk to the blonde man. So it was that when Spock was sure that the captain had returned to his quarters for the evening the Vulcan made his way to the door of the blonde man’s rooms and announced his presence outside. “Come in!” The captain called and Spock entered.

Jim looked up from the book he had been reading, as his eyes came to rest on the dark eyed man the blonde man smiled at him gently, closed the book and put it down on the nearby table. “Are you feeling better Spock?”

“Yes thank you for your enquiry Captain.”

“Spock we are not on duty please call me Jim.” The Captain said gesturing to a nearby chair.

The dark haired man let out a deep sigh and settled into the chair the captain had gestured to. “Jim, about last night, I am grateful that you did not tell anyone about my inebriated state.”

Jim smiled across at the Vulcan. “Spock, I know drunkenness is not something common in your people but it is in mine, I have dealt with friends in a similar state before. I am grateful I could help you and I hope you will not let what happened last night trouble you, I know, that you will think it illogical that I am not bothered by it. However considering that you have just experienced something that I am very sure you have never experienced before some embracement for your actions is natural and most people are embraced at their actions after becoming drunk trust me.”

Spock let out a sigh and looked at the blonde man sitting opposite him. “I still feel that I must apologies for my actions as well as what I said to you last night.”  
“Your apology is accepted. However I must confess a curiosity, will you tell me Spock how much of that you told me was true?”

Spock could understand the Captains curiosity over the words which had passed between them. “I and Uhura are no longer a couple. We parted ways because I could not give her all the things that she wanted in a relationship.”

“May I ask as to why that was the case?”

“Uhura was the one who terminated our relationship claiming that I had feelings for another. It took me some time to realise that she was not only correct in her accusation about my feelings but also like my father I am able to fall in love.”

Jim’s blue eyes met the brown eyes of the Vulcan and he smiled slowly. “I cannot imagine that you have found having feelings for anyone particularly easy.”

“I will confess that it has been unsettling for me at times.”

“Well you have done an excellent job of hiding the way you feel. But if I may offer some form of advice at this juncture, if the one you love is human then you are going to either have to tell them or demonstrate it to them because and no offence meant humans can’t read minds, we can’t see what you don’t show us.”

“I can see the logic in your advice Captain. However I am aware that I began to tell you that I had started to feel something for you even when you were a cadet.”

“I have no intention of prying into that Spock, you were drunk. I maybe curious but even I can hold my peace on something which you may not want to talk about. It is not the same thing as the thing with Uhura you’d already partly told me about that.”

Spock stared at the blonde haired man opposite him for a long moment, the Vulcan knew that he could walk out of here and say nothing, but something inside him, that stubborn feeling that had not left him since he had seen Kirk as a cadet surfaced and Spock couldn’t help but feel if he were ever to let out his real feelings for the other man it was now or never. “Captain...No, Jim I have loved you for a long time. I did not realise what it was at first, but when Uhura pointed the truth out to me, and once I knew the truth it was illogical to hide from my own feelings. In Vulcan you are what we would call my t'hy'la, it means to me you are a friend, a brother and a lover.”

“I have had my own feelings for you but I didn’t feel right to say anything if you were in a relationship still with Uhura. After all even I have my standards in situations such as this and going after someone else partner is not something I would ever do. I love you Spock, I would be happy to be your t'hy'la and for you to be mine in return. I believe in cases such as this that for a Vulcan this would be deemed appropriate.” Slowly and very carefully Jim extended his fingers in the gesture of a Vulcan kiss.

The dark eyes of the Vulcan widened but he returned the gesture, bringing their fingers together returning the kiss. Jim smiled across at the other man and Spock couldn’t help but return the smile. Carefully the dark haired man put all his fingers round his captain’s hand and could feel the waves of love and contentment already coming through to him from the other man. With an expression of confusion on his face the blue eyed man looked at the Vulcan who leant across and kissed Jim soundly, with a happy sigh the captain put his arms round the other man and leant into the kiss. When they finally pulled apart both men were breathless, Spock carefully put his forehead to Jims, with another smile the blonde man closed his eyes allowing himself to be at one with the other man.


End file.
